


Hush-Hush

by SgtLia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Sykkuno pure boi, hinted romance - Freeform, this is fun and happy and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: "I can call myself lucky to have been a witness of the best date in history. My chat is screaming!”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpsekkuno - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 674





	Hush-Hush

Among Us was a pretty neat game by itself, with the right people at least. But adding proximity chat to the whole thing? With the right people? Absolutely priceless! Since they started streaming with this mod, things became so much more fun and the viewers loved it, too.

“Let’s see if Sykkuno screams today. He seems to be in a good mood.” Corpse said on stream before unmuting himself again. The whole group was standing in the dropship on Polus. Some already ran for their lives while Corpse waited for his all time favorite Asian to finish the task on the upper left. When said boy walked passed him, being the last one left on the dropship, he spoke up: “Hey, Sykkuno.”

“Hi, Corpse!” How was it possible to have such a pure and clear voice? “Where do you wanna go?” Green happily danced around Black.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Too much, too early.. probably.

Sykkuno, to the surprise of thousands of viewers, didn’t panic nor laughed out of awkwardness. “Follow me, I reserved a table at a nice place.” The two wandered off, down to communications. The lights went out in the meantime. Both took a place by the round table in comms while it was still dark. “Did you bring a candle by any chance?”

“Oh, so now it’s a candlelight dinner, huh?” Corpse asked with a chuckle. “What a romantic man you are.”

“Uh-” Sykkuno started laughing but by the way it sounded, you could tell that he had forgotten to hide it behind his hand. “I just want us both to have a good time, that’s all. We don’t deserve a shitty date, am I right?” A few seconds of silence passed and due to the darkness still being present, Sykkuno feared that maybe something bad happened. “C-Corpse? Are you still there or-”

“I’m here, babe. I won’t leave.” Corpse’s voice was unbelievably soft in this moment and Sykkuno almost melted away by the thought of him really meaning all the things he said. But all this was fun. A game.... Right? He gladly played along, even though it felt a little cringy. “Don’t worry. We’ll stay here forever if you want to.”

Finally. Someone had enough mercy to fix the lights! And as their vision got wider, they saw Ludwig standing by the computer. “Ehhhhhhh… listen!” He began to shout immediately. “I’ve been here before you two came in and I- your conversation, I just- That holy atmosphere, I couldn’t ruin that. For the sake of us all, you know?” While Corpse laughed like there was no tomorrow, Sykkuno hid every inch of his face behind his hands, trying to disappear from earth. 

And then, best timing ever, a body was found.

Toast spoke up: “I found Rae in laboratory by the scan.”

“Guys! Guys, before anyone starts telling us their task stories, I want to take the time and clear both Corpse and Sykkkuno. I can call myself lucky to have been a witness of the best date in history. My chat is screaming!” Ludwig couldn’t hold back. Of course not.

Everyone suddenly started talking. It was a mess. Good thing that Corpse wasn’t someone who cared about all that, he just talked over everyone else. Mouth close to the mic: “It’s true, Sykkuno and I had a fucking great date.”

It’s safe to say that many people clicked on Ludwig’s VOD that day, only to see two boys entering the room. Funny thing is that Mr. Ludwig was an imposter that round but.. come on, only a monster would have destroyed the mood of love.


End file.
